It All Ended with Her Alice Type
by J4Y
Summary: Mikan just came back from her mission and finds out her alice type is... And what did she do to say good bye to her friends?


I sat waiting in the one of the empty black chairs in the lobby of the hospital. Doctor Imai stepped out of the examination room ands walked towards me.

"Doctor Imai," I said as I bowed my head in respect.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry," he said with his head down and his voice cracking.

"N-no don't be. It's not your fault, after all," I said with a fake smile and tears running down my face. He stared at me.

"You are the strongest child, besides my sister, I have ever met. Good luck. I wish I could help, but we both know there is no cure for it."

"Thank you Imai-san. How long do I have?"

"You have…."

"I have only have a couple of days left!" I screamed as I read his mind.

"Y-yes," he whispered.

'In. Out. In. Out. Come on Mikan! Pull a hold of yourself! You knew this would happen anyway. I just wish it weren't true. The hardest part is to not tell her and go on with plan A.' I thought as I left the hospital.

Well I'm probably confusing you all right now, right? Well if you are wondering what the heck is happening let me fill you in from a couple days ago.

I joined the DA class about a year ago and became the top agent, even going past Natsume. I discovered I had the SEC (steal, copy, erase) alice and gained all the alices I've come across, which by the way is all of them. I just got back from another one of my missions: Getting secret information and blowing up the AAO. I miraculously didn't sense the extra hundred agents in the shadows while I was fighting the other hundred out in the open.

Once I was done with the first attack, I sat on one of the bodies wiping the sweat off my forehead thinking I was done.

"Uhg! They just keep putting more and more agents in each time I come to visit. Maybe I should tell the head that if she keeps adding more people, I'll get more powerful?" I talked to myself.

"You think you can get even more powerful by fighting even more?" a shadow said.

"Yeah, is it so bad to state the obvious, Reo?"

"How do you know it's me?" he said stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh, no reason. Just the voice pheromone trying to get through my nullification field."

"Drat!" he yelled.

"You are getting even more stupid each time I come. You should fix that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am. Would that please you?

"Nah, but it will help you stay alive."

"True, but I'm not gonna listen to the enemy."

"Aw, Reo! Now you choose to be even more stupid."

"Ignorant stupid little girl," he mumbled.

"What did you just say," I snapped my head to him. I don't mind being called ignorant and stupid, but little girl crosses the line.

"I said 'Ignorant stupid little girl'."

"I thought so." In a second I was behind him snapping his neck. He then fell to the ground dead. The rest of his troop jumped out and attacked. Ten minutes passed and I was leaving a burning base.

I teleported back to the academy and gave the case to Persona. That was when I started coughing. Badly.

"Hey are you alright?" Persona/ Rei asked worriedly.

"How the hell would I know?"

"Just asking, gosh." I coughed even more, and soon enough, a wet liquid was on my hand.

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself, but Rei heard.

"What are you talking about?" he said approaching me. I raised my hands up to the moon light to see correctly. We both gasped immediately when we saw it. He snatched my hands and stared at them intently. "How the hell did this happen?"

"How would I know? I just got back from the mission!"

"Do you know what your Alice type is?

"No. Don't tell me."

"I don't need to. You already know."

"…Well this sucks."

"I know "

"What are you gonna say to your friends about this?"

"I'm not gonna say anything."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"I got something. I just won't tell you."

"When do you ever tell me anything? Never mind. Go to the hospital and double check if it's correct."

"Yes Sir!" I saluted and left him shaking his head.

And that is how I ended up here in the hospital. What an excellent story. Not. Plan A is going to commence now. What is plan A? You will find out soon.

A couple days later, the last die I'm alive, I walked into the classroom stoically surprising my class mates and starting plan A.

"Hey, Mikan, are you okay?" Anna asked. I glared at her. She jolted back.

"Oh, everything is just fine until you came and ruined my peace." Anna backed away slowly and cried in Nonoko's arms. I held my tears back and struggled to run up to her and say sorry, but I kept it back.

"What is wrong with you!" Submire yelled smacking me across the face. I didn't move an inch of where I was and glared at Submire.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" she was about to hit me again until I teleported behind her and held an icicle blade to her throat.

"Don't even try to attempt to hit me," I spat coldly. She nodded slightly, and I let her go. Natsume came up to me next. He tried to grab my shoulder. Key word: tried. I was already behind him by the time he was an inch away from my back. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands Kuro Neko. You know well enough not to go agenst an agent in a higher position than you." He put his arms back down shaking and went back to his desk without hesitation.

And finally, Hotaru came. She stared at me with fear evident in her eyes. "Mikan, what happened? After your mission last night you became like this."

"No, Imai. I have always been like this. You were just too stupid to notice me."

"That's not true. I always pay attention to you."

"I'm not stupid, Imai. I see what all of you do during class and you are definitely not paying attention to me, nor are your idiotic bugs." She slapped me square in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself! What ever spirit is in your body, get it out!"

"I got no spirit in my body!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Why don't you buzz off and blackmail your boyfriend again!" she glared at me and slapped me yet again.

"Get out of here you ugly b*$%! I hate you! You are no longer welcomed into this class room or talking to either of us!"

"My pleasure!" I yelled and stomped out of the room. As soon as I reached the northern forest, I broke down into tears. "I'm so so sorry Hotaru, Anna, Submire, everyone. But it's the best way to go, so none of you will remember me."

Mean while in the class room, Ruka slammed the door open skimming the crowd for a specific someone.

"Who you looking for?" Hotaru asked fixing an invention holding back her tears.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked quickly.

"Who cares where she is? Why do you care where she is?"

"What do you mean?"

"She just left. None of us like her anymore now that we found out her true form."

"So she has started plan A."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said some pretty messed up things to all of you right? Even threatening a couple of you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I hate to break it to you, but that was all an act. She was trying to get everyone to hate her so they wouldn't remember her when she….."

"When she what?"

"W-when she dies today." The class stayed silent.

"And how do you know this?"

"I'm her brother. Persona told me since I threatened him to tell me everything important she will do."

"…f$%#! Where is she?"

"She is probably in the northern woods at the water fall."

"What is she doing there?"

"She's gonna make her death quick and easy so she wouldn't go through the pain."

"Why is she going to die today?"

"She has the same alice type Natsume has except hers worked faster because she is taking double the missions she is supposed to take."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want Natsume to suffer all the harsh missions anymore. She took your missions for your own health Natsume."

"No. NO!" he yelled and dashed out the door with everyone else following close behind. They reached the waterfall, but they were too late. She already drowned and was floating in the middle of the water.

Everyone fell to their knees and cried.

A few months passed and it was time for her funeral. The students and teachers put their heads down to the floor in respect and stayed silent. She was put next to the waterfall, where she died, as her grave sight.

On the tomb stool it read: R.I.P. Here lies Mikan Sakura. She will be missed dearly, but will never be forgotten, by the enemy and the academy.

The end

I know I got another story I have to update, but I wanted to do this first and I don't feel like writing the other one at the time so don't kill me. Enjoyed? Disliked? Review?


End file.
